Names
by cucumbersaregreen
Summary: CURRENTLY EDITED!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

I don't have a Beta, because none of them answered ... (dramatical sigh) yes, pooor me ...

Anyway: I may be blond and female, but I'm neither rich nor over 30. The conclusion you should take = I am NOT J.K. Rowling! HP doesn't belong to me. (dramatical sigh number two)

Warnings: none, well, maybe character death, but nothing major.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALN

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

I was bored, and sadly that isn't anything new. I'm always bored at school. I can't help it, the teachers are as dumb as the students and the parents aren't anything better. And now I was sitting here in Room 227, trying not to listen to my teachers monotone voice as he explained the use of an adjective. I mean: seriously? Adjectives? How old did he think we are, five? English class has always been the most horrible class of all horrible classes (which are quite a few). A fight against the urge to let his head sink on the desk and fall asleep. A 1h 15min torture, worse than the methods of the CIA. You would get every baby asleep faster than you can say 'lullaby', with that voice. The guy could make billions of dollars, selling his voice on tapes and CD's, but, no, he had to take his weird-power-voice out on us poor seventh-graders. Yes, I was a seventh-grader at that time, 10 years old and BORED. I know I'm repeating myself, but it's a fact I WAS really terrible, horrible, extremely and violently BORED. Doodling, passing notes, doing homework, annoying the teacher with difficult questions, which he can't answer because he is utterly birdbrained, I've really tried everything, besides killing myself, which seems to be a pretty brilliant idea, if you thing about it...

'Miss Noir, could you please pay attention to my class, or do YOU want to take my place and explain your classmates what the different types of adjectives are?'

'Euhh what?'

You can guess now, that I was and will always be famous for my extremely intelligent answers. I'm serious!

'Sir!'

'Why are you calling me 'Sir', sir?'

'Euhhh.'

Okay, now he is officially even worse than I am. I never believed it possible, but here is the evidence. I'm not the worst, after all, I managed to say a whole word out of complete confusion and blissful not-listening, HE only stuttered a vocal. Trying to get his thoughts into order, he shook his head violently. I swear I heard the hay that occupied his head, leaving no space for a brain, rustling.

'My question was: would you want to explain the different types of adjectives?'

'No … it's way too boring.'

I swear he turned slightly purple at that.

'Enough, Miss Noir. Stay after class!'

Ohh, no! Mother would be furious, if she ever heard that I was disrespectful to a teacher, AGAIN. Well, she isn't really my true mother. I'm relieved about that, it's not that I haven't everything I need, but she seems way to cold with her punishments. I am adopted, well, she told me that I am. YESTERDAY and not in a very tactful way. I think she told me as punishment for my obvious disinterest for her stories about the neighbors crimes. I really tried to hide it, my disinterest, but her stories are nearly as boring as my English class, because the 'crimes' are mostly something like: yesterday Mr. Example didn't mow his lawn, isn't that awful and the boy from the house across the street didn't have an A in his last quiz … and so on and so on … I wish I didn't got an A in the last quiz. I would really want to see my mothers (adoptive mothers) face at that revelation, but I am too proud to play dump and it wouldn't worth the weeks of chores I would get for such an 'unrespectable' grade.

FINALLY. The bell rung. I had to hold myself back not to flee out of the room immediately. Rose and Acrab, yes the name is weird, but nothing compared to mine... anyways. My two best friends shoot me sympathetic glances and went out of the room, which left only me and Mr. Weird-Voice. It really IS his name... no just kidding, his true name is Mr. John 'please don't call me Beaulac (imagine I just pronounced that like a French name)' Beaulac, what isn't even a tiny bit better than Weird-Voice.

'So, Miss Noir, I guess we have to speak about your manners … again.'

I hate it when he says my name and I totally believe he knows that, because he does it way too often. Contrary to him, I like it when people pronounce my name as what it is: a French one.

'Do we have to … , sir?'

I stretched the last word and laced it with as much sarcasm as I could muster, to show him that I didn't truly mean it.

'Yes we do, Miss Noir(See? Again!). It isn't acceptable that you treat a teacher with such disrespect!'

'It isn't? (death stare) Sir?'

'Don't get cheeky or do I have to phone your mother right away?'

'I thought you planned that anyway, Mr. Beaulac?'

Ha. Take this you bastard. That is the revenge of Gea-Destroyer-of-bad-pronounciation. What will you do now? Huh?

'Could you please stop that? I'm not French, Miss Noir (that definitely IS low), but you are, aren't you? (no I'm not) So let's make a deal: I call you Noir if you call me Beaulac.'

See how stupid he is? He could use all his teacher-high-and-mightiness and threaten me with detention or worse lecture me, but, no, he makes a DEAL.

'Of course, Mr. Beaulac.' (Huh, that's WIERD)

'Good. Now back to your manners.'

'Are they really that important? (cough) Sir?'

'Yes, they are! I prepared a note for your parents. I want it back next Monday, signed, by your mother, not yourself!' (shit ...)

'Sir, yes, sir!'

'Could you just stop it, Miss Noir!'

Oops. I guess I crossed a line. (cough) or two, maybe three, but … unimportant. Important was that I didn't want to feel the death stares of my (adoptive) parents the moment my dear (adoptive) mother tells my dear (adoptive) father and he ticks out. I should have known (that I'm adopted)! I mean why should they give me a different surname. That is so absolutely dumb! I mean how stupid can a human being be? Possibly not more than I am! I always thought it was a joke, a mistake and I didn't argue because I liked my name better than theirs: Schmitt, obviously! There doesn't exist a more fitting name for suburban snobs, with their perfect lawn and clinical clean room (all, but mine, which is a complete mess, ahh, another sign). Firstly I was shocked, my whole world was turned upside-down, but everything started to fit. I don't even look like them. I have violet eyes with grey spots, theirs are brown, and black hair that falls in waves onto my shoulders, which is the total opposite to their straight blond (dyed) ones.

'Of course I could! … Euh sir!'

'Will you stop it?'

'I think I will, sir!'

'When?'

'Dunno?'

Suddenly he seemed totally exhausted. He sighed.

'Why are you making this so terribly difficult, Miss Noir (yeah, he can do it!)? Here!'

I was startled. Without noticing, I had reached out and grabbed the envelope with a letter to my (adoptive) parents. Mr. Beaulac behaved odd, that was … odd, for lack of better words. He never behaved like that, all the time he taught me how to stay awake during class, while he taught my classmates how to conjugate, he was perfectly normal, just like the whole school, my whole life.

Maybe ... if I would have seen the warnings and waited … or asked Mr. Weird-Voice what happened to his normal, monotone, boring voice … maybe …, but NO, I didn't, I couldn't be THAT intelligent, could I?

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALN

As always Rose and Acrab, to go into detail this is a multiple star system, also known as scorpion, he is damn proud of that name, had waited in front of the classroom door and started bombarding me with questions. Now I was standing there and told them that I'm going to die from the hands of my very own (adoptive) parents. They know, of course, about everything in my life, the occasional backhand of my mother and that my dear parents totally ignored me. They have the same fates: Rose's mother died four years ago as Rose was six, an age you start to understand what death means, since then her father has been a drunk and a drunk person is always unpredictable. Acrabs father has always been violent and I have no idea why his mother should have married such a jerk. He is one of those role models, that can destroy every attempt to wipe out biases against the Muslim culture, because he really thinks women are way below him, lets them feel it and every time Acrab tries to intercept he gets his share of blows.

A few minutes later we stood outside of the gates of our school and laughed about how ironic life is as Mr. 'I'm not French?!' Beaulac climbed into his Renault?! We took our skateboards, if my mother new … you can guess what would happen … out of their hiding-place and started driving down the street. Two blocks away from my (adoptive, can you say that?) home I saw the smoke and new, that something nasty had happened, which is as if I would say someone with cancer is a little bit ill. Stopping abruptly, Rose stumbled into me and Acrab into her, both crying simultaneously:

'Ouch.'

I just pointed at the steadily growing cloud of smoke over the next block, the block with my home. They sucked in their breath and we looked at each other. Absolutely shocked.

And that was when we heard the voices. Loud, rough voices, shouting and laughing crazily. We hear the drumming of many feet on asphalt and screams, horrified screams of women, men and to our horror children. I ducked instinctively and my friends copied my movements. Still standing on my skateboard I roll slowly and ducked to the next corner, hearing that Rose and Rab are following me, glancing around the corner of a tall brick fence. Instantly I knew, that the scene I saw will haunt me in my nightmares forever. And I will DEFINITELY have nightmares.

Figures with hooded robes, white masked faces and foreign sticks in their hands, which their pointed at circa ten people floating in the air above them. YES, you didn't misunderstood me, I just said that people were FLOATING ABOVE the masked men and when I say floating I mean floating. It seemed as if they were drifting on air. They instantly reminded me of the Ku-Klux-Klan, but they hated non-christian people and not children! But that wasn't the worst thing, not the terrible figures or the fact that something impossible like floating people happened, but the faces of the victims. I think after I saw this, that I have never seen or felt true fear in my whole live until then. Those people were frightened of their lives, I never have been. NEVER like this.

My breath hitched. I wanted to scream, but my lungs lacked of air to use. Behind me I heard two gasps.

'What are we going to do?'

My brain (YES, I have one) worked as fast as a Ferrari, as I thought about every possibility. We could flee and hide, but where? We could try to talk to the masked man, euhhh, yeah, 'course! We could wait and get caught, no thank you! We could go to my parents house and try to hide there and find out what happened, most plausible plan, but how could we get there?

I was the first one to find backher voice and I am totally sure that I sounded much more confident and self secure than I was.

'We should go to my a.p.'s house and look weather they're okay or not and find out what happened or better still happens!'

I jerked my head in the wannabe-KKK's direction.

'But that means we have to cross the street! You're nuts!'

'What if someone sees us, Gea?'

'Do you have better ideas?'

'No.'

'Fine.'

See? I'm always the one with the brilliant ideas. Again, I peaked around the corner. The w-KKK's seemed way to occupied with mocking and laughing at the floating people to notice us. How sick can people be?

'If we wanna have a chance, we have to go now.'

'Okay.'

'At three. One, two … three.'

The next moment, we were running as fast as we could, which actually wasn't that fast, because we had three heavy bags and skateboards to carry with us. I prayed to God that no one would notice us, but those ridiculous masks, must have been bad for more than just their brain, like their eyes or common sense. We reached the other side of the street without disruption. Ducking behind the next wall we made our way along the street.

I felt the death before I saw him. Our neighbors house was completely destroyed. Dead corpses were scattered along the street. I nearly puked at the smell and the sight of blood and horrible wounds. The weird thing was only some of them were actually wounded, but when they were it was disgusting. Deep flesh-wounds, compound fractures and deep bruises. They all had two things in common: All of they faces showed utter shock, disbelieve, horrible fear and pain above imagination and they were dead. I now ran to my home, my home until then. Only the skeletal structure and piles of ash were left of it. I walked into the ruins and started to search for my parents. They must have been there. It was their day of and I hadn't seen them among the floating people.

'Here, Gea.'

Rose's voice was weak, but steady. I turned around and saw her standing above two dead corpses, looking down with regret and pain on her face. I know she liked my parents as much as I did, which wasn't very much, but to see a person you knew, killed, her live taken by another person, was horrible. Slowly I went over to her, I felt Rab following me. As I saw their faces I sank to my knees. Absentmindedly I reached out to close their eyes, which were staring into the sky, without feeling, without noticing me. Well, they never had done that, the feeling thing. The eyes of my parents had always been cold, but they had at last acknowledged me. Shuddering I lifted my hand, pressing index finger and thumb onto my forehead and then mouth, looking into my friends eyes, tears streaming down my face. We made up that sign, so when one of us needed emotional support no words were needed, we could react instantly. Immediately they copied my movements, kneeling down and hugging me from both sides. I collapsed into their arms. My home was destroyed, I would have to go to the orphanage, never seeing my friends again, for God's sake I just lost my freakin PARENTS. Anger rose inside of me. How could someone do something like that? Killing? It is inhuman! Barbaric! I didn't even notice the wind blowing through my clothes, nearly sweeping me of my feet, throwing ash through the air, until I heard the house behind me rumble and crack as it collapsed just like me, as if the weight of the situation was to much for the smoldering ruins of my home since childhood. Of course that wasn't the reason. It was the wind, that seemed to radiate from me, blowing down the street, howling from all the pain and fear that was present though the destroyed houses of people I knew, their destroyed lives, over their dead bodies, caressing them.

_POP _I didn't look up, not caring for the things that happened around us, I only felt the hot tears, running down my cheeks. I cried them for my parents, for my home, my friend, MY LIFE. Rose and Rab rearranged themselves around me and looked in the direction the sound had come from. _POP. POP. POP. POP._ I heard Rose murmur, as foreign voices interrupted her:

'What the …'

'We're to late, Mad-Eye. Look at this mess!'

'We have to search for survivors.'

'Survivors? You're mad, Dung. There will be no survivors.'

'Why did they do it after all this years?'

'I don't know. Maybe they were bored?'

'I heard rumors, about You-Know-Who coming back …'

'They were rumors, Severus! He can't be back.'

'Stop arguing! How old are you? Five?'

'Ohh, look there, I told you there were survivors.'

Heavy steps came nearer to our location. I was confused! Who were those people? Where did they come from so suddenly? Wouldn't I know it better I had thought it was Apparation, like in the Harry Potter-series, but that was impossible … _just as impossible as floating people _a small voice in my head answered. Additionally the names were familiar, Mundungus 'Dung' Fletcher, Severus Snape and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. _Now I am absolutely loosing my mind_. Rose and Rab shifted and stood up, I kept kneeling, now staring at my hands, not ready to see other people than my two best friends. My thoughts rushed in circles inside my head. My friends now stood in front of the stranger, between him and me.

'Hello, I am Mundungus Fletcher. I am a policeman …'

'Yeah, of course. I always see policemen suddenly appearing in suburban neighborhoods with a loud _POP!'_

Ohh, no Rab had his sarcastic five minutes and Rose was supporting him.

'So, so, policeman, huh. Can I see your badge, please?'

Finally I turned around, not standing anymore to see nothing, besides my dirty hands and my parents corpses. The man had shabby clothes and smelled like a cigaret factory. Just in that moment, the stranger quickly reached into his pocked and fetched a long stick, pointing it at my friends.

'Don't you dare touch them!'

I screamed as I stood up and positioned my self in front of my friends. With a loud _BANG _the man was hurled backwards, stumbling across two bodies he landed on his butt. I was satisfied, but shocked. Brilliant, I just had convinced myself that magic wasn't real, when I threw a full grown man three metres through the air. Absolutely BRILLIANT. More of those weird people appeared in my field of view. I could connect all of them to a book character. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, with extravagant robes, high-heeled boots with buckles, long white beard and at that moment non-twinkling blue eyes. There also were Mad-Eye, with his much too scarred face, magical (not POSSIBLE) eye, rotating in his socked and clawed wooden foot, Mundungus Fletcher, the small-time criminal, whom I had thrown through the air, Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts and finally a strict-looking woman with a firm knot in her hair, Minerva McGonnagal. But that was ABSOLUTELY impossible. Those people didn't even look like the actors of the movies, but much more like their real book selves.

The Dumbledore-guy took out his wand, I will call it that until I know, what it truly is, but I couldn't imagine something that it could be besides a bloody WAND! I took a step back cautious, ready to dodge a spell when necessary, which it will never be, because there are no such things like SPELLS outside of books. Next to me Rab and Rose were doing the same, watching the tip of the wand as if trying to sense coming threats (NOT spells).

'We will not harm you!'

'Yeah, of course. I totally believe you. That must be the reason you're pointing your wand at us!'

Everyone of those people paled visibly at that words. I was satisfied!

'How do you know what this is?'

'She must be a Death Eater!'

Ohhh, now they CROSSED A LINE. I tried to keep my voice calm, failing miserably. Rolling up my left sleeve and showing my blank forearm, I shouted:

'Yes, of course. I am a bloody Death Eater. Since when does Voldemort (Lupin, McGonnagal and Mundunges flinched violently) recruit ten year old girls, HUH? Did they take something else from you as they took your eye and nose, Mr. Moody. Something like your BRAIN and FEELINGS? Didn't you see that I just cried over TWO DEAD CORPSES? Those are my PARENTS you IDIOT! Why don't you push your wand deep down into your a*** right were your head is?'

The air was crackling around me like electricity in water. The wind grew stronger and everyone had to fight to stay standing, but me and my friends. As I sank to my knees, the storm died abruptly. Rose glowered at the wizards as she comforted me, murmuring nonsense and Rab just stood there totally dumbstruck. Normally I am a very calm person. I am NEVER angry, even he hadn't seen me like that, until now, of course. I saw how Moody opened his mouth to respond, but he was silenced as the dumb-old-dork started to speak. I noticed that he had lowered his wand, now pointing at the scattered asphalt.

'I am sorry when we frightened you or upset your feelings...'

I looked up.

'OR? OR you old moron …'

'Shut up, you insolent little …'

I stood up, followed by Rose.

'What? WHAT am I, DEATH EATER? A mudblood maybe? Or a dirty muggle, that doesn't worth anything? At least I don't have HIS mark burned into my skin! I bet he did it like someone else would mark his clothes so they don't get lost! You are like a dog and he is your MASTER! This is how you call him, isn't it? Master and MY LORD? That is absolutely PATHETIC!'

And it was silence. Blissful silence. They didn't even dare to breeze. Snape stared at me, his shallow skin got even paler and then furious red. He lifted his wand.

'HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT? _CRUC ...'_

I can't totally recall what happened then, everything is in a rush, my vision blurry and vague. I jumped forward, somehow snatching his wand out of his hand. He didn't expect that. Using my outdated karate-knowledge, I kicked him against his chest and pointed the stolen wand in his direction, furiously thinking _Stupefy, _the first spell I could think of and thank God it wasn't the Killing Curse_._ A red beam of light left the point of the wand, hitting Snape's chest seconds later, knocking him out. I collapsed unto the ground, totally exhausted. My heard beating like the wings of a hummingbird I blacked out.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA 

The first thing I heard was a murmured conversation.

'We couldn't wake him up, near that girl!'

'We don't even know their names!'

'Did he really try to use an Unforgivable on her, Albus?'

'Unfortunately, yes, he did try to torture her!'

'Well, she wasn't innocent, was she? She called him a dog of You-Know-who!'

'That is not a reason …'

'What happened to the other two?'

'They were in shock as you brought them!'

'Yes, we had to carry them and they didn't answer to any of our questions. They're sleeping now.'

'Who?'

'Ahhh, Remus! How are you, my dear boy? It has been a long time.'

'I'm fine, thank you, Albus! I was in the neighborhood of Hardley Wood as I sensed magic.'

'Why were you in a Muggle-suburb?'

'I have a job as a teacher in the Muggle world to earn some money. Better than nothing. And I had some problems with a student, as I felt it, too late of course, because I was too distracted with that problem. What happened?'

'Circa twenty Death Eaters spontaneously wanted to have some fun, killing some Muggles and attacked the street Alderwood Mews. Over fifty Muggles are dead. The only survivors were three children around ten, two girls and a boy. They seem to have some magical potential.'

'What do they look like?'

'One girl has black waved hair and violet eyes, the other one straight blond hair and brown eyes and the boy has curly reddish-brown hair and green eyes.'

'Ohh, no! Do you know their names? Can I see them?'

Footsteps approached my bed. I instantly recognized three of the voices. It were Dumbledore, McGonnagal and Mr. Beaulac? What does he do here. He said he wanted to make money in a MUGGLE school, which means he is a wizard. I tried to keep my breathing calm, to show no sign, that I am awake.

'She's awake!'

My eyes flew open and I looked in those of my English teacher who secretly looks like … no! He can't be! I thought his lessons were interesting! But there was no other possibility. Gray-streaked blond hair, shabby robes and amber eyes. Remus 'Moony' Lupin.

'Ahhh, Mr Beaulac (wow, I AM evil *cackeling laughter*). How are you? Still stuck with adjectives or did we arrive at wand movements already? I can't remember!'

'Miss Noir (blech, I HATE payback) how many times, do I have to tell you that my name isn't french!'

'Says the guy who drives a Renault. (death stare) Anyways. It isn't important, is it, Mr. LUPIN? You can't write a letter to my home, because everything whats left from it are some splinter of wood and you can't phone my parents, if you aren't a Necromancer who can bring back death people.'

He sucked in more than a ton of air, well, it seemed like that.

'You parents are dead?'

'You are one of the quick ones, aren't you?'

Luckily he ignored my comment.

'I am SO sorry, I didn't new. You have my deepest sympathy.'

'Yeah, isn't it sad! I can't give you that signed letter back until next Monday, we have to wait for Professor Snape to kill me.'

'Why should he …?'

I looked at Dumbledore.

'You didn't tell him?'

'He just arrived.'

'Ahhh, yeah I remember!'

'What happened?'

'Well (cough), euhhh, I just, euhh, Icalledhimadogofvoldemort?'

'You did WHAT?'

'Did you truly not understand me or do you just need confirmation?'

'The second one.'

'Well I did and he wanted to use the Cruciatus Curse on me, but I wasn't in the mood for torture, so I stole his wand, kicked and stunned him and then (I narrowed my eyes) I think I blacked out, didn't I?'

I looked at Dumbledore for confirmation. He nodded.

'You stunned him? How? Accidental magic? And how do you know about all of this? Your parents are (cough), euhh, were Muggles, weren't they?'

'I have no clue, what my parents were …'

'But …'

'I was adopted, Mr. Lupin. And I know this stuff because it's said in some books I read ... everyone knows them!'

'What books?'

'Well, the Harry Potter-series!'

'Harry? How?'

Now it was his turn to look at Dumbledore in utter confusion, but the old headmaster didn't look better.

'Euhhh, wait, I have one of those with me. It's part three! It's in my bag.'

'I will obtain it and be back in a minute.'

With those words Dumbledore disappeared and a woman with grayish-brown hair, brown eyes and a stern face replaced him instantly.

'Now, young girl I need your full name, please.'

'Is that really necessary, can't I just say, well, I don't know, one middle name?'

'No, no arguments. Your name please.'

I sighed in defeat. Mr. Beau, euhh, Lupin seemed to think that the situation was very amusing, he probably remembered my list of names from the beginning of the year.

'Okay, my name is: Algea Danika Vela Asphodele Norma Adonide Lyra Adoxa Musca Aloe Libra and Noir, which is my surename and FRENCH!'

I ticked them on my fingers, 11 (shudder) and shot a dirty look in the teachers direction, to get back a grin. VERY FUNNY. That name is a TORTURE! How could someone give his poor child such a name? And do you know what they mean? Regret, painful remembrance, tears, bitterness, pain, sorrow, suffering, distress and WEEKNESS! Nice name for a ten year old girl, isn't it? And than all those stars! I rolled my eyes as I heard someone moaning in a bed to my left. I turned my head and saw Rose who was slowly opening her eyes. At this moment Dumbledore came back.

'Here is your bag, Miss …'

'Noir. (this little …)'

I was too late Lupin had already answered.

'No, not Noir. NOIR.'

I glared at him. Idiot! Why did he have to torture me? I reached out and grabbed my school bag. Rummaging through my stuff, I finally found it. Harry Potter et le Prissionaire d'Askaban!

'It's in French, … sir! Do you have a way to translate it?'

'Of course, Miss Noir. (I decided that I liked this man)'

He pointed at the book and murmured a spell I didn't understand. I know Latin, but he definitely spoke too low! Therefore it sounded like a hotchpotch. I looked at the title again. It now was in English.

'I can summarise every year if you want me to and then you can read this book.'

'Okay, Miss Noir, please start.'

'Well, well. The first book starts with you, leaving a one year old defenseless boy on a doorstep, doing a runner with McGonnagal and Hagrid.'

'You could describe it a little bit more nicely, Gea.'

'Yes, I could, couldn't I, Rose? But what if I don't want to? So … the next morning Mrs Petunia Dursley, who hates magic, her sister and of course her nephew, finds one of those people on her doorstep, with a letter that another one of them was killed by a crazy and powerful maniac. VERY NICE. It's a wonder she didn't dump him in the next lake or bin. Harry Potter's life was a life was a living hell. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs, was treated like a house-elf, every tiny bit of magic was seen as a big crime and his cousin invented a new sport, Harry-Hunting. Very nice game, I like it. You only need circa five birdbrained hooligans, with a leader, who has to be the most stupid of them and of course a Harry to use as a punching bag. Harry is small, has knobbly knees, black unruly hair, striking green eyes and a lightening bold shaped scar on his forehead. His relatives told him, that his parents had died in a car crash and that they were both drunken and unemployed. He has to do all chores in his relative house as Dudley eats ice cream, plays video games or does other things a normal boy of that age would do. The neighbors think Harry is a criminal and he has no friends, because they all are to frightened by Dudley's gang and he isn't a very good sight with his hand-me-down clothes from Dudley, that would better fit a whale than him and his broken glasses. Of course Harry has some special qualities: One, he is a wizard and two, he can speak to snakes, parselmouth you call it, don't you? (collective nodds). Fine … euhh, well one day he got his Hogwarts letter, but his relatives took it from him before he could read it. This was the day he moved into Dudley's second bedroom. Yes, the guy had two bedrooms, while Harry had to sleep in a cupboard. We life in a nice world, don't we? More Hogwarts letters come and to summarize it: In the end Hagrid gives him the letter in a Shack in the Atlantic ocean, they go shopping in Diagon Alley, Harry hears of his parents and history, learns that he is famous, meets Draco Malfoy and is chosen by the brother of Lord Voldemort's (flinches) wand. On the journey to the school he befriends Ronald Weasley and makes the youngest Malfoy his enemy. He is sorted into Gryffindor, knocks out a troll with his friend Ron on Halloween to rescue Hermione Granger, a muggleborn and befriends her. They get the 'Golden Trio'. At the end of the year he saves the Philosophers Stone from Voldemort who dangles from Professor Quirrel's back of head.'

'I can make the second year, Gea, I guess …'

'But, Rose … you'll make everything more boring than Mr. Beaulac's English class ...'

'Algea Noir (it's truly IS mean)…'

'… you can't do that to me.'

'Nothing can be more boring than his English class …'

'Miss Stern, could you please …'

'Well, year two. Harry is locked in his room by his relatives, because a house-elf named Dobby destroys a cake over the head of a guest, because he wants that Harry doesn't go back to Hogwarts. Ron Weasley rescues him, he lives with him at 'The Burrow' for the last weeks of the have to fly to Hogwarts with a car, because the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters was blocked and are nearly killed by the Whomping Willow and Professor Snape, who, by the way hates Harry, because of this grudge against his father. They new DADA teacher is Gilderoy Lockheart, an absolute fraud and the Chamber of Secrets is opened again, by Tom Riddle in diary form. After some attacks on students, you are expelled from your job, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid is arrested and Hermione is petrified, who has found out that the monster in the Chamber is a Basilisk and saved a Ravenclaw prefect's and her own life. Harry finds out, that the entrance to the Chamber is in the girls bathroom of the Moaning Myrtle and Ginny Weasley is kidnapped into the Chamber. Of course Harry and Ron have to save the world and go into the Chamber with Lockheart, who caused the way to the Chamber to collapse, trying to Obliviate the boys, with Ron's, by the Willow destroyed wand. Harry has to face the basilisk alone, finding out, that Ginny has been possessed by Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is Lord I-could-only-make-very-bad-annagrams Voldemort (flinch). Harry kills the monster with the help of Fawkes, the Phoenix, the Sorting Hat and Gryffindore's Sword and the diary with a Basilisk tooth.'

'And now we're in year three! I love this part, it's my favorite. I like Black, maybe because of the similarity in our names. (I grinned, until I reminded myself, that my FREAKIN parents died YESTERDAY, and my smile faded) Euhhh, yes. At the beginning of this year the 'mass-murderer' Sirius Black, breaks out of Askaban prison. Everyone thinks he's after Harry. Harry blows up the sister of his uncle and flees, with the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, where he meets The Fudgy-Ministerly (someone cleared his throat). Euhh, yeah, he meets Ron and Hermione. Harry hears, that Black is after him and tells Ron and Hermione everything on the Hogwarts-Express, where they share a compartment with you, Professor Remus J. Lupin. It's a shame, I always thought your lessons were interesting, because you were said to be the best DADA teacher (if looks could kill ...). Euhh, well ... after a few hours Dementors search the train for Sirius Black, your old school mate and fellow Marauder and you save Harry, who is understandably extremely delicate to those dark creatures. At the opening speech you, Professor Dumbledore, tell everyone, that Dementors will guard the school. You, Mr. Beaulac (ha, I am a meany), here, teach Harry how to do the Patronus Charm. (I looked at him) His is Prongs. At the end of the year they meet Black in the Shrieking Shack and you came later on, hugging him like a long lost brother (three shocked looks). You saw the name Peter Pettigrew on the Marauder's Map, which now belonged to Harry.'

'But … he's dead. It's not possible. Sirius killed him …'

'Did he ever had a trial? NO HE HADN'T! He was never tested with Veritaserum and he was FREAKIN INNOCENT! They changed Secret Keepers, because they suspected you as the traitor and no one would think they would give such a great responsibility to that excuse for a human being, Pettigrew, who immediately ran to his MASTER and betrayed his BEST FRIENDS and as Black hunted him down he killed 12 Muggles and cut up one of his fingers. Now he lives with the Weasleys as Percy's pet rat Scabbers. It is a wonder that he ever managed to become an Animagus with this pea no one can call a brain.'

'No … it isn't possible! Headmaster, we have to …'

'Yes we do. Poppy, please take care of this children, while we're gone.'

They left the room, Madam Pomfrey went into her office and I sank back onto my pillow, exhausted. I had never understand how you could sentence a man to a life in prison without a fair trial. I would even give the murderers of my (adoptive) parents a trial!

'You're in a very bad mood lately, Gea.'

'Ohh, shut up, Rab.'

'You really are, Gea, maybe you should go to an anger management course?'

'Rose …'

'See, you're getting angry again!'

I chuckled slightly and a small smile sneaked on my face. I looked at my two friends.

'So what happened after I blacked …'

With a loud _BOOM _the Hospital wing door flew open and revealed a very pissed of Potions Master.

'Oopsy!'

I murmured and sank deeper into my pillow.

'Were is the headmaster, you little …'

'I am not small and my name is Algea Noir! The headmaster has left a few seconds ago to rescue Sirius Black.'

'Why should he do that?'

'Mhhh, I don't know … why should somebody rescue a man from a prison …. it couldn't be, because he's innocent? Noooo, that would be too …'

'Enough! I have enough of your cheek!'

He drew his wand and pointed it between my eyes. I had to squint at it.

'Professor Snape, could you please leave my patients alone!'

He threw the nurse a glare, turned around and left the room dramatically, his robes blowing behind him like the wings of a bat.

'Now, you really should sleep a little bit more, Miss Noir. Yesterday was a very exhausting day for you, emotionally as well as physically. You shouldn't have woken up until the day after tomorrow. This potion will help you sleep.'

I took it in one big gulp. It tasted disgusting. For one second I wondered who had made this potion, but my mind was to foggy to get to a solution and the last thing I heard was:

'Now I need your names, children.'

And collective moans.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALN

6,666 words ... yipeahhh


	2. Chapter 2 - After 'The BIG Beginning'

My Beta is the great CAT, also known as shadowhunter catnip! WOOHOOO! I want to thank her for her BRILLIANT work!

Again: I'm not blue, not a professional mouth organ (harmonica) player, not JKR and also no boy ... , but I guess that doesn't matter, does it? Only the third one is important! I don't wanna sell this fanfic, wouldn't make sense! Nobody would buy it!

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALN

**Chapter 2 - Whatever comes after 'The BIG Beginning'**

Do you know that feeling when you are waking up and you think you fell asleep five minutes ago, but it's already time for school? Well, I didn't have it at that moment. I had had it, 'course, but that day I felt like a nice 20 kilometre run through a park with MANY hills would be just the right thing to do. But life doesn't do what you want, does it? The oh-so-annoying wizard-whatever-nurse, also known as Madame Pomfrey had thought that it would be better for me to rest another five days. FIVE days! Is she nuts? 'Till then I would have eaten all my fingernails until my whole hands were bloody! I'll probably die within those days, the slow, terrible death of BOREDOM. Ohh, I hate it! Nothing to do, nobody to talk to, besides a strict school nurse. Well, better than nothing ... I need something we can talk about ... ahhh yeah, great ...

'Madam! MADAM'

'Yes, Miss Noir!' (uh ... Did I mention, that this woman seems to like Lupin? Why, oh, why does life hate me so much?)

'Are you sure I can't take a little walk on the grounds, Madam ...(What mean thing can you do to the name Pomfrey?) Thingy ...?' (euhh, yeah EXACTLY what I meant)

'My name is Pomfrey and I am sure that you know it by now! And YES, for the billionth time this day, I AM sure, that you can't take a walk on the grounds, your magical core is way too weak AND the headmaster told me to keep you safe in here. You would be in danger out there.'

'Are you sure he didn't say something else, like 'she would be a danger out there'? I know, you could have misunderstood him easily. I mean,... the difference is only an 'in'. Those things happen...'

She flushed furiously. Ohh, how I hate it to be right! Well, sometimes, anyway ...

'Why should you be a danger?'

'Maybe because I knocked one of your guys out and threw another one three metres through the air?'

'Why didn't anybody tell me about that?'

A new voice. I hurled my head around and heard my neck make creepy noises, but I didn't care. Five meters away a tall man, with curly black hair and shining grey eyes nonchalantly leaned against the door frame. He looked like a man who could break many hearts and probably did it already. It was Sirius Black and as he saw my face, his eyes grew wide. He looked rather comical like that. My grin grew wider, I guess you could even see my wisdom teeth.

'Holy shit (_To C: cricket would have been a little bit weird, wouldn't it?_). I repeat the question I asked and write 'IMPORTANT' in capital letters right over it!'

'LANGUAGE, Mr. Black!'

He flinched and I grinned. He was frightened of her. That is so hilarious. A full educated Auror frightened of a school-nurse. I regarded him more closely. It was weird, but somehow ... NO. Impossible! I overcame my shock to mock him. There is no way to distract me from mocking ...

'Are we frightened of the bad-evil-dragon-nurse?'

'You soon will be, Miss Noir (yuck)!'

'Bloody Lupin, why couldn't he just drop it one time?'

'She will never be frightened of you. She isn't even frightened of Snape! No self preservation that girl!'

Rab stood behind Blacky and made him rabbit ears. I rolled my eyes and giggled slightly (only slightly, my dignity stayed intact). I was glad to see him, of course. He was just what i needed: distraction (not from mocking ...). Additionally he could help me to explain everything to Blacky.

'How old are you Rab? Six?'

He passed Black and came to my bed, looking into my eyes concernedly and sitting down on my bed.

'And anyway ... why are YOU allowed out of bed and I have to 'rest' another FIVE days?'

'Maybe because I didn't hurl Dung on his butt and stunned Snape?'

I gritted my teeth. Why couldn't everyone just forget what I did and move on? I mean, it wasn't even SUCH a great work! I could've never done this if I hadn't been extremely angry and in no mood to get tortured. Okay, I admit I never am in the mood for torture, who is? But they all talked about it like I was the greatest hero ever. Snape is also only a human ... bat ... git ... thing.

'Are you okay, Gea. You know that ...'

'You stunned Snivellus?'

I snapped ... again. I hoped I won't make it a habit. Snapping at grown-ups may be nice and everything, but scratching myself from the ceiling wouldn't be exactly healthy.

'Could you PLEASE just NOT call him that? I could start to tell everyone, that you're EXACTLY like your mother, Walburga, isn't it? How would you think that is? Amusing? Huh? Nice? I would definitely NOT think that! Only because he isn't mature enough to let go of this schoolboy-grudge it doesn't mean you can't. You tell everyone whether they want to hear it, or not that you are better than him! Then for God's sake, ACT like it. PROOF IT!'

'Wow, Gea, your temper is getting worse.'

'YOU shut up and lay DOWN! You must be extremely exhausted, because you are ALLOWED to LEAVE, Acrab Al Farran.'

'Gea, that's frightening!'

I smiled at Rose nicely as she entered the room and tried to distract her from the situation, knowing that it is impossible to do that. But why shouldn't I try? It doesn't hurt anybody, does it? Rose hates arguments and anger and to see HER angry, isn't very high on my To-Do-List. Only higher than 'Jump of a tower', 'Marry Snape' and 'Let everyone call you 'Noir' with English pronunciation'. You see ... it's nothing I ever wanna see in my life-time, neither is a husband Snape, no matter with whom he's married, my smashed corpse on the foot of a skyscraper or my ruined dignity.

'Hey, Rosy. How are you?'

'Uhhh, great, Gea, but don't try to distract me, you know it doesn't work! Hello, Mr. Black, Madam Pomfrey! '

She politely nodded to both of them. Black flinched and stared at her like she was a ghost. Then his glance shifted to me looking extremely troubled.

'You just screamed at ME to defend SNAPE?'

'Euhhh, NO of course NOT, I screamed at the brick wall (I rolled my eyes) and... '

'I don't need anyone to defend me.'

Ohh, no! That was the last thing I needed. An angry Snape and a surprised Black in one room, that's like hydrogen and oxygen. It ALWAYS makes BOOM. Once we had this experience in class ... my science teacher nearly lost his nose, well, what's left of it. After all he made these experiments his whole life. Poor man, poor nose. Anyway, back to the topic ...

'Welcome to the party, Mr. Snape'

'You insufferable little ...'

'I thought we agreed about the fact, that I'm NOT small? Insufferable, maybe, little, hell NO!'

As he reached for his wand I stood up and drew Blacks, who was standing beside my bed. His eyes were so fixed upon Snape, that he didn't even notice. The dungeon bat, greasy git or whatever-you-want-to-call-him-in-an-unflattering-way smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Do you want to fight me, little girl?'

I growled. The air around me began to crackle like it had done three days ago. That is NEVER a good sign. But Madam Pomfrey came to his (or my?) rescue.

'No she will not. Miss Noir give Mr. Black his wand back, NOW; and lay DOWN! And YOU Severus: OUT!'

Black shifted, now that it was mentioned sensing his wand was missing and turned to face me while Snape as always disappeared through the door dramatically robes blowing behind him. As the mud saw his wand in my hand his jaw touched the ground, his eyes moving back and forth between my face and the thing. After she saw that Snape was gone she went into her room and closed the door.

'You stole my wand!'

'You're one of the fast ones aren't you?'

'Miss Noir (I knew immediately who it was), your patters are getting old, you're even repeating yourself!'

I slowly turned around and faced my ex-teacher. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes gleamed amber. I instinctively knew, that he would be short tempered. I quickly counted. Yea, full moon was in two days. Poor guy. For one moment I truly pitied him. But short tempered and pity or not I had to have my revenge for his 'Noir'-thingy.

'Well, Mr Beaulac (evil grin), your disability to learn disturbs my brain waves!'

'Stop being cheeky immediately! I am still your teacher.' (ohhh, yeah: short tempered)

'No you are NOT. Do you really think there is an orphanage near Hardley Wood? Only snobs live in that suburb!'

'Orphanage, Mo – Remus what is she talking about?'

'Did they tell you NOTHING at all, Blacky?'

'Not very mu – hey! Blacky? Are you serious?'

'No you are! I am Algea!'

'Haha. This joke is older than the Headmaster! But tell me: Why did you stun Snape and why should you live in an orphanage ... are your parents ...'

He slowly trailed of and shrank back under the furious glance of an angry werewolf, but I wasn't really hurt. Yes, my a. p.'s were dead ... but why not talk ... wait, did he glare at Blacky for my sake? That is weird!

'(cough) Yes, they are dead ... euhh ... and I stunned Snape, because HE wanted to cast the Cruciatus-Curse on me, because I called him dog of Voldemort (wow, no flinching), because my parents just died, Moody suspected me to be a Death Eater and HE wanted to call me something with 'little' in it and I just can't stand that.'

'You called him a what?'

'You don't have to defend your honour. You will probably always stay the biggest dog (I rolled my eyes) of dogs or whatever!'

'You know ... how?'

'A stuttering werewolf ... wow!'

'WHAT?'

In the next moment I had two wands pointed at my throat and two friends that stood between those two (wand/throat). Okay I had those friends before, but ... anyway!

'Well, I can understand your reaction, Lupin, after all it's two days to full moon, but you, Blacky, really have to go to an anger management class. Did you really think that book said nothing about your ... euhh 'furry-little-problem'? After all you're Harry's friend in those books and of course member of the Order ...'

As we heard footsteps approach we all glanced at the door in expectation. Fletcher came in and harrumphed.

'Euhhh, Sirius, Remus, the Headmaster wants to see you in his office, please. He wants to talk about Miss Noir.'

I sighed. This man was, is and will always be the biggest idiot of this whole bloody planet. He literally seemed to have no brain, not even a pea sized one!

'Why couldn't you have withheld that information? I bet Dumbledore didn't want me to know, that you're talking about me and I really HATE that! It would have been better if you hadn't mentioned it!'

'Well, Dung, come on! Lets go!'

I had the slightest feeling that I was creeping Blacky out ... and I liked it.

'Why are you grinning, Gea?'

I hadn't noticed until Rose mentioned it and it disappeared as fast as a rainbow without sun.

'I ... euhh just ... I guess he doesn't like me, does he?'

'Who? Blacky? French-guy? The Bat? You have to be a little more precise!'

I frowned. Ohhh God. They all don't like me. How did I manage that? They've known me for three days, I slept two of them or in Blacky's case one hour. I must be a horrible person. My voice cracked as I answered.

'All of them!'

The whole situation crashed on my shoulders like a mountain-sized rock. My adoptive parents were dead, my home only useable as toothpick, my neighbors as dead as my guardians, the one's that tried to get me out of that mess hated me and I would probably be separated of my two best friends, the only humans on this bloody planet that love me. _Brilliant, Algea Noir, you are in deep shit ... as usual!_ I shook, feeling hot tears running down my face, dripping into my collar and the caring and consoling arms of my friends around me as they hugged me fiercely. Maybe my life isn't as screwed as it could be, ... without them.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALN

_The Headmaster's Office_

As Remus Lupin and Sirius Black entered the Headmaster's Office, the old man looked up from a stack of paper with long paragraphs about the thickness of school-used cauldrons (loud yawn; BORING!) and smiled, eyes twinkling madly (as always). Well, who wouldn't like to escape lectures about cauldrons?

'Remus, Sirius. You are fine, I trust?'

'Yes, headmaster.'

The answer came simultaneously, the smile on the other man's face grew wider and the twinkling even madder, if possible.

'It has been a long time since I have been your headmaster, my boys. Why don't you call my Albus like everyone else in the Order does?'

They both shifted uncomfortably.

'It seems wrong ... Albus'

'Well, Remus, if you think ...'

'Why did you want to talk to us, euhh Albus?'

'I wanted to talk about Miss Noir'

'Ahhh, yes, Dung told us'

Sirius rolled his eyes, seemingly amused and said with a few chuckles:

'Yeahh, in front of her of course!'

The headmaster frowned. Which had the effect that you could see every SINGLE one of his wrinkles.

'Do you think she will try to find out ...'

'Of course! She and her friends seemed very curious as I taught them. Two years younger than their classmates, knowing four times as much as they do. In some subjects they even know more than I do. They were bored in class and therefore did everything else, but listening.'

'Mhh ... interesting. I found out, that all three of them come out of neglectful or even abusive households. Mr. Al Farran's father hits him and his mother, Miss Stern's father became a drunk over the death of her mother and beats her regularly and Miss Noir's parents hit her some times, but ignored her most of the time. I don't think even one of them, had known what love is until they met each other.'

'They were beaten? But they all seem so cheeky and happy! A little bit spoiled, yeahh, but perfectly normal!'

'Ohh, they are anything, but spoiled, Sirius. Well, the reason I wanted to talk to you is, that Miss Noir is adopted. I know she told us, but something is unusual about it. She was given to the orphanage shortly after her birth. Apparently the parents gave all kinds of information, but their own names. They said when she was born and where, what she weighed and how tall she was at her birth and of course her name. A very long one. The missis of the orphanage remembered every single middle name of the girl as she wrote it down in the documents the next day, but she couldn't recall how her parents have looked like.'

'She was obliviated?'

'It seems so!'

'That means at least one of them was magical?'

'Yes, Remus.'

The whole conversation Sirius had remained silent, thoughtfully. Then suddenly he spoke.

'Did the woman say that both of the parents brought the baby, Albus?'

'No Sirius, actually, she doesn't. Why do you ... NO. It's not possible. It can't be ...'

'What?'

Remus looked at the other men confused of their actions. And then it struck him like a lightening bolt, sent of a very angry Zeus and tried to comfort Sirius as he started to cry silently. Albus Dumbledore's eyes looked like blinking flashlights. Crazy old coot!

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALN

As the three men entered the hospital wing, they were welcomed by a highly UNwelcome scene. Hastily retreating behind the door, they processed what they had seen. Algea Noir sat on her bed on each side one of her friends. She seemed to crumble, it looked like she had no bones in her body at all, which is VERY creepy, if you think about it. Just a flabby mass of flesh, blood and muscles. Her head was bend down, lying in her hands and she was obviously crying. She had been crying for nearly thirty minutes and her friends were still hugging her and talking to her comfortingly.

'Gea, we can't help you, if you don't say what it is.'

'What it is?'

Her voice was muffled and sounded broken, like glass hit by a bomb, okay ... maybe a little bit less. THAT glass would be dust and not broken. It seemed to be something special that she even talked, because Acrab and Rose exchanged small smiles over her head.

'Are you serious?'

'No I'm not! He's with Dumbledore right now.'

The uninvited observers, also called 'The Filthy Spies'-Group (by Algea and her friends), outside of the door listened carefully.

'It's not funny, Rosy and you know that!'

'Yeah, maybe I do..., but _please_ tell us why ... you know.'

'You are seriously asking, what isn't okay? I lost my a.p.'s, they weren't nice or something like a family, hell NO, but they were my parents after all! My home has burned to the ground with all my possessions and ... '

She choked and breathed in shakily. _I can't tell them both things, can I? I can't tell them that I will probably loose them. They would be devastated. If they don't know. They should've known ... shouldn't they? After all they weren't as dumb as C-3PO in Star Wars (I don't mean translation, at that he's a genius, but else...) were they? Well, I really hope that ..., but no! Rab always had to destroy pretty illusions. He is good at that!_

'What?'

Rose hit him over the head, glaring furiously.

'It's okay Rose, you just would have asked differently, it doesn't matter ... do you remember what I asked you before you asked me whether it is the Bat, French-guy or Blacky?'

On the other side of the door Remus looked miffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, Sirius had to muffle a laugh and the headmaster frowned slightly as did Rose and Acrab.

'Yes I remember, Gea. I think it was 'He doesn't like me does he?', but you smiled at that didn't you and then you answered ... NO, I am sure ... they DO ...'

'What, Rose? What did she say?'

'I said 'All of them'!'

Four people sucked in their breath sharply, three of them weren't even in the room.

'Don't you see it?'

Her voice was now better audible, maybe because she had sat up and taken the hands from her face, but noooo to obviously ... it has to be because of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks or the Nargles!

'My life was a total mess and then they came. Those people want to help me and I act absolutely despicable exactly like a clown of old Mouldy Shorts. I understand why the wannabe-pirate, Moody thought I was one of them. I hurl Dung on his butt, insult Dumblydore as ' old moron', a (more or less) respectable Auror as 'Blacky' and mocked my teacher with his surname. Additionally I called their spy 'Voldemort's dog' and stunned him! I am a genius, am I not? I made them hate me in a few minutes.'

'They surely don't hate ...'

'Yeah, and Snape was 'just in the mood' to torture someone, I get it.'

'I am sure Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black ...'

Outside of the hospital wing three shocked men heard her snort loudly.

'YEAH, they LOVE me ... I am pretty sure Mr. Lupin has always despised me.'

The man behind the door opened his mouth, but was shushed by the abrupt arm movement of his friend.

'Why do you ...'

'After all he gave me all these letters for my pare - ...'

'I am sure he didn't know what they did because of them!'

'Maybe ..., but if he didn't despise me then he does now ... and Mr. Black ...'

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. What did she think about him? _Does she think I hate her? Oh, _please_, not! I beg you God, not ..._

'I know him for an hour or two and I've already insulted him, shouted at him, defended his worst rival from him and stole his wand ... yeahh I am sure that he things I am an ADORABLE person, right after Sauron and Imperator Paplpatine!'

The room and the hallway outside went silent. No one dared to breeze. Sirius was nearly crying, Dumbledore had lost his twinkling long ago, Remus was shocked and Rose and Acrab searched furiously for arguments to convince their friend that she was indeed NICE. Then finally Rose spoke in a weak hesitating voice:

'You could talk to them ... maybe apologize, tell them how sorry you are... I am sure they will forgive you ... well, Snape probably won't he is too g- ...'

'He's a teacher, Rose!'

'Since when do you care for teachers?'

'Since they're not as dumb as they used to be. Snape, McGonnagal, Flittwick, Sprout they're all intelligent ... you see.'

'Yeah, Trelawney is a TRUE genius!'

'She might not be but Headmaster Dumbledore is.'

'You sound like Percy Weasley!'

'Hey, I am nothing like that g-'

Their bickering was adjourned, by Algea's now calmer voice.

'I am going to sleep now! Rosy? Rab? Okay?'

'Yeah, 'course!'

The men in the hallway heard rustling and swishing. The couldn't even move a finger before the door opened. In front of the three wizards now stood two shocked children. Rose quickly closed the door, hiding the spies from a know peacefully resting Algea and Acrab muttered:

'Holy crap!'

A devastated Sirius nodded, tears shining in his eyes. Remus observed them cautiously.

'You won't tell her, will you? She would be ...'

'Of course not, Mr. Lupin. We're not ... well, we aren't!'

'We should talk.'

Coming from the headmaster it was an order. Looking curiously at Sirius' eyes Rosy and Acrab nodded.

'Yes, headmaster, I guess we should.'

Following the wizards in the direction of Dumbledore's Office, they exchanged glances.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALN

_Headmasters Office, again (hope it won't get a habit)_

As Sirius had explained everything, it was almost evening and Rab and Rose stared at him. Both totally baffled.

'Well you see ...'

Lupin started hesitantly, but was interrupted by Rose supported by Rab's glare.

'Yes, we see, after all we aren't blind, are we?'

Then she turned to Sirius.

'We will NOT tell her under the ONE condition that YOU will do it in the next week. Do you know how much she wished ... Just DO it! Else you will die of my hands ...'

'NO MINE!'

'Okay, Rab, of our hands and we will tell her afterwards. You will be the reason, that she killed her two best friends, Black!'

'You all should pray to God, that she doesn't find out before you tell her. She would ... You heard what she said in the hospital wing ... She would think that you hate her ... '

'Yes, yes, I'll do it!'

With those words he stormed out of the office, followed by Lupin who threw the headmaster an apologetic look. The greatest-and-whatever-wizard-of-the-more-than-century turned to both children.

'We should talk about this a bit more detailed, but now, I think, you should have a good nights sleep.'

Rosy and Rab nodded. wished the old man a 'Good day' and walked out of the room quietly.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMAL

As I woke up I was totally drained, just like an emptied juice-box, only that there never was juice inside of me, well not fruit-juice. (Yuck, what a disgusting image, *shudder* a person full of apple juice instead of blood. Everyone, but people with an apple allergy would be cannibals, because which person in his right mind wouldn't drink apple juice if he can? Maybe I should think of a more fitting phrase, like: 'I was totally drained, just like I recently met Dracula'! Less cannibalistic, more fiction-like: Conclusion: BETTER! Well, back to the story ... where .. ahh ... yeah:) Physically as well as emotionally. I thought back to the conversation I had had with my friends. I hadn't told them the whole truth. How could I, if this affected them as much as me? Maybe they didn't thought about it. I really hope so.

Not opening my eyes, because I couldn't stand to see a light filled room as my inside was a black hole I tried to sense everything around me. I felt that someone was watching me, but I didn't care very much as millions of questions circled inside my mind. I had to concentrate to answer all of them as good as I could. _In what orphanage will they put me? Somewhere far away from them, that's sure! Will I be able to keep in contact with Rab and Rosy? I hope so, else I would have to break out and till they find me ... who knows what would happen? Nobody! Should I eat an apple pie? Hell, NO, the connection with Dracula is way too big at this moment, maybe tomorrow ... or later. Am I really that horrible? Well, I guess I am. They really don't like me, do they? Euhh, great question ..., that. Do Rab and Rosy really like me or is it only a show? Euhhh, they like me, don't they? No idea._ _Why did my parents have to die?_ _With them I had security!_ _My life was set in stone: I would study at a renowned university, marry a rich man, have rich children who will go to a renowned university ...Translation: BORING! But that life had never really fit me, my lifestyle, because obviously I am not like THAT._

Finally I lifted a hand to my eyes, screening them from the light and opened them. Brightness! As soon as my eyes had adjusted to the light, I saw my two best (and only) friends glancing at me concernedly,

'Hey guys! How are you?'

I shifted in my bed, my body felt sore and tried to sit up as two strong hands hold me back at my shoulders. I flinched.

'You will NOT stand up AGAIN, Miss Noir! Your little stunt yesterday was enough to exhaust you thoroughly!'

Rolling my eyes I relaxed obediently into my pillow. Wow, that I can say the words 'I' and 'obedient' in ONE sentence ... that's a miracle. But, yeah, I really tried to behave.

'Yes, Madam Pomfrey!'

She stared at me, irritated and confused.

'What do you want?'

'Why should I want something? I only was being nice ... '

'Of course, Miss Noir.'

She didn't sound like she believed me, but that couldn't have been sarcasm ... she wasn't Snape, was she? I glanced at her, searching for a sign of snape-like manners. No she behaved perfectly normal. But it couldn't be! Madam Pomfrey was NEVER sarcastic! That would be like Snape donating sweets, wearing pink robes or Lockheard abdicating his hair rollers and being modest. My mind was now bursting with possibilities ... Imagine Snape with hair rollers ... or Lockheard with Snape's nose ... hilarious. Back to more important topics. What the HECK?

'H - Have ... Have you j - just been _sarcastic_?'

Ohhh, how I HATE stuttering, especially when I do it!

'NO, I would NEVER be sarcastic!'

Definitely ironic.

'Are you sure that you don't want to tell me something? Like the fact that you're mutating into Snape?'

'_Professor_ Snape, Miss Noir (What the h... I'm repeating myself)?.'

Mr. Lupin just had entered the room and did something totally unexpected: He pronounced my name CORRECTLY?! What happened to those people?

'You ... What?! H- He is ... NOT my Professor, sir!' (I am stuttering TOO often today)

'Not yet!'

'I don't know if you've seen it, sir, but 'NOT yet' has a 'NOT' in it!'

He didn't answer to that. Duh, I am brilliant. After all I made him speechless. I decided to leap at this chance to ... maybe ... a little bit ...apologize? I had always been bad at that stuff.

'(cough) Iamsorry, Mr. Lupin.'

'What?'

'I am sorry, Mr. Lupin, that I insulted you and your friends.'

He stared at me as if I just turned into a hippogriff.

'Well ... of course ... no problem!'

He turned around and left without another word. I'm not sure if he really meant it, mhh, no idea, but I know that he was surprised. I sighted and leaned back against my pillow. I know that I'm not a nice person ... only to those whom I like. What meant I was only polite to two people in the whole world. Tz, my life IS a mess, no one can convince me otherwise. No one will want should they? I am just the 'little insufferable prat' ... no one is dumb enough to care about me. No grown-up, anyway ... It didn't took long for me to drift into sleep again. Yes, the day had just began, yes I always complained that I wasn't allowed to even stand up, but at that moment I was just relieved to be in bed, else I would have fainted on the ground from exhaustion.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALN

'She apologized!'

'She did what?'

A very shocked ex-mass murderer stared at an equally shocked unfortunately nonex-werewolf.

'She apologized'

'Never thought she would ...'

'Me neither ...'

'Well, Rose told her...'

'Yes!'

'Well!'

'Hm ...'

I heard them speak and grinned widely. _That_ is something _I _would call a conversation ... no unnecessary words, no conflict = BRILLIANT! It was the first day I was allowed out of bed. The headmaster hadn't decided about my future yet. I'm quite curious about that ... Well, after all it is MY future not anyone's. Leaning nearer against the door I recalled the last days:

Black had gone to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for some days, to be tested for standard illnesses of Azkaban prisoners. Rosy and Rab stayed with me nearly the whole time, but sometimes they just disappeared with no word about where they were going. As I was allowed to leave the Wing-of-Death we started to just move around the castle and try not to get lost. This was one of these times my friends had left without explanations. I was wandering the corridors alone as I heard the voices of the ex-prisoner and my ex-teacher. I was just about to leave as they started to talk about me.

'It is horrible what happened to her parents!'

'Yeah it is. But if the things Dumbledore told us are true ...'

'Of course!'

'...they weren't exactly nice guardians!'

'No ... apparently they weren't.'

'They were tortured and then killed ... '

'The offender wasn't even caught. We think it was someone of the inner circle ... their injures were made in a ... _professional _way.'

'Do you think it is true that they beat her, Moony?'

'Yes, I think it is, Padfoot. They didn't take care for her. If I just had known ...'

'What?'

'She wasn't a very ... cooperative student.'

'(Black snorted) Who would have thought?'

'I gave her these letters for her parents ...'

'NO! You think they ... because of ... It isn't your fault, Moony ... They should be charged for it!'

'Yes they should. To use their power over her like that ... hitting a CHILD!'

'Do you think I ...'

'NO you wouldn't! You're defensively nicer than them!'

'After what I've heard, that isn't very difficult.'

'You're a nice guy, Padfoot.'

'But, without a mother?'

'Better than without both parents ...'

'What do you think happened to her?'

'I don't know, Paddy!'

'Why did she do that?'

'What exactly? She did many things.'

'Why did she dump my child in an orphanage? Why did she give her such an awful name? Just to despise me?'

'She hated you in the end, because you broke up with her ... Why did you anyway?'

'I was number four on Voldemort's hit list. It would have been too dangerous for her and I found out that I have a baby not until she was gone! And that name ... I always wanted that my kinds have normal names ... '

'You have to tell her eventually!'

'I want to really, but I don't know how!'

'Just tell her!'

'Remus!'

'It's the easiest way, Siri! You just have to make something up. Be nice, but serious!'

'I am always Sirius ...'

'Padfoot! I don't know HOW you can do it, bu you HAVE TO, in the next days!'

'Yeah, that will be a nice conversation: Algea Danika Vela Asphodele Norma Adonide Lyra Adoxa Musca Aloe Libra Noir I am your father! She will love me the next instant!'

'Sirius Bl-'

The information needed a few minutes to reach my brain. But then:

NO ... nonononononono ... NOT, please! He hates me! He can't be my father? NO, oh, please NOT! Father, Dad, Daddy ... parents. Oh no please... It can't be ... I made him hate me ... He should love me, but he doesn't. My mother hates him, she hates me ... 'dump my child in an orphanage'. OH NO! Why can't I have a normal life ... 'you're a nice guy, Padfoot' ... is he?. Oh, God, please let him be. He didn't want to tell me ... he can't like me. Ohhh, HELL, noooo... I insulted him ... ohh, daddy, father, DAD, please forgive me...but our surnames, ha, what an irony ...

I didn't even notice, that I had started to run until I nearly bumped into a wall. That broke me out of my daze. I looked around me. FUCK! I was lost. Brilliant, that was just what I needed ... being lost in gigantic building with maze-like corridors. I didn't recognize any of the pictures on the wall. A beautiful lady, two drunken men, a guy with a fan (gay, huh?), some trolls and a crazy man (obviously ... he tried to teach them something! Completely nutters, if you ask me ..., but you don't, do you?). I began to pace. Why can't I be just a normal girl again? With a normal life and normal problems. Not in a world in which my adoptive parents were killed by the followers of a murderous heartless maniac and I was lost in a magical castle with thousands of floors and staircases AND ... whatever.

I jumped as a door opened to my right. A giant door! With metal carvings and big lion-like doorknobs. I peeked into the room and ... WOW!

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALN

YEAHHHH, 6071 words

I normally don't beg, but ... please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 - Lost and Found

My Beta is a carnivore! Wow, I always wanted to say that ... I mean, a cat as a Beta ... that's something isn't it?

Disclaimer: You just have to look at that word next to the story's name and you know: My name starts with a **C **I can't be **J**.K.R.! H.P. doesn't belong to me! I do this only for fun!

This chapter is the shortest I have 'till now ... well I haven't written much (3 :D), but it troubled me. I had to make some decisions about the plot and stuff ...

Have fun!

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVA

**Chapter 3 - Lost and Found**

As he entered the room Sirius looked at Snape, hope shining in his eyes, but the other man just sneered and shook his head.

'The brat isn't in the dungeons. I have no idea why...'

The tension in the group of grown-ups had been high the whole evening. Well that wasn't very surprising, after all Algea _did_ disappear. The unruly girl wasn't anywhere she should be. In that moment it just had gotten too much for her father, who drew his wand and pointed it at Snape's heart.

'Don't you DARE insult her, Snivelles! Take it back this instant or ...!'

The Potions Master had drawn his wand in the exact same moment. His facial expression dark, he answered in a low voice, eyes glinting evilly.

'Do you want to fight me, Black? What do you want to do, try to hit me with that useless stick of yours? Why do you like her that much, anyway? Do you maybe prefer ten year old girls to grown up women? Are they too ...'

Before Sirius could react he heard a deep angry growl behind his back.

'You are such a big idiot Snape that I don't understand how you fit on this planet! If you had looked in her face you would know the reason! But, NOO, you are much to narrow minded to see a person before you sneer at her! Well, it's not like you wouldn't sneer at her if you knew, isn't it, Snape? Because of this goddamn immature schoolboy-grudge!'

There weren't many situations in the werewolf's life in which he could be called angry and only a handful where he was THAT angry. Snape stared at him trying to hold his mask of indifference and coldness over the growing confusion. In short: He was totally baffled and he looked like it.

'What didn't I see, wolf? Does she have pretty eyes or what? What are you talking about?'

Now it was the dog animagus' time to sneer.

'She is the one who will tell you, not me, as much as I wish I could ... It's not my place!'

Turning around as they felt a strong magical aura enter the room, all three men suddenly found their shoes very interesting, looking like young boys who were caught stealing candy.

'What is this argument about?'

The voice of the old headmaster was strict and disappointed. Many throats were cleared.

'You can't explain it? Sirius I thought Algea would be more important to you than that ...'

'She is, headmaster ... He was insultin-...'

'I am not interested in what he has done. We are trying to find her! Concentrate on that task! She could be dieing right now!'

Sirius and Remus paled visibly, Snape looked as always: as if he doesn't care. (But we all know he does, don't we ... don't we?)

'But we don't know where she could be ... Snape searched the dungeons, Hagrid the grounds, Remus the owlery, McGonnagal and me the Gryffindore and Ravenclaw Towers and the other teachers checked the Library and other hiding places in the castle ... She's gone for nearly a day! We have no clue where she could be ...'

'We _will _find her, Sirius! Remus, Severus we will start to search the rooms ...

'If we just had the Maurauder's Map ...'

'What are you talking about, my dear boy?'

'It is a map James, Remus, _Peter _and I made in our schooldays. It shows every occupant of the castle and where he is!'

'Where is that map, Remus?'

'Mr. Filch took it from us in our last year ... '

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVA

It wasn't the fact that the room was enormous that made me speechless. More that it was stunningly beautiful. The ceiling was high and the lamps on it arranged like our solar system, the wall and drapes on the windows had a soft blue colour and the floor was tiled with dark auburn flagging. I entered and looked more closely. There were two huge bookshelves, a round one-legged mahogany table, fitting chairs, a queen size bed and two giant windows both two times as tall as I am. The door shut behind me with a loud THUD, but I didn't care. I wandered through the room, touched everything that got in the reach of my fingers and finally stood in front of the bookshelves. I may not have been very attentive student at school, but I was a bookworm through and through and loved to learn stuff you don't learn at school. I run along the thick spines of the books with my forefinger. _Quidditch through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp, Hogwarts: A History by __Professor Garius Tomkink, Important Modern Magical Discoveries by Anthony Gibbly, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade1) by Miranda Goshawk, Magical Dafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _and that were just the ones I recognized out of the HP-series. My urge pulled me to the most mentioned book... NOO, I'm not Hermione, I just wanna read it, not reside it in every second sentence! I pulled it of the shelf and laid down on my bad, starting to read before I touched the blanked.

I had forgotten about Sirius Black being my father for that moment ... only for that moment and I didn't realize, that outside of the doors of my new room the search had just begun.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVA

_Caretaker's Office_

'It's not here!'

'What?'

'Argus, do you recall a break-in in your office?'

'No. I don't, headmaster, bu' whoever did tha' will dangle o' the ceiling fo' ...'

'Calm down Argus! Do you remember any situations in which someone was alone in this room or you couldn't see what that person did?'

'No, not that I ... wait! A lil' bit more tha' a year ago those rottn redheaded twins from Gryffindo' let a dungbomb explode in me office!'

'The Weasley Twins.'

Albus Dumbledore stood in the middle of an untidy office, surrounded by the Hogwarts staff, an ex-prisoner and a werewolf. Everyone, but the last two looked extremely annoyed or slightly amused at the thought of the Prankster Twins of Gryffindore. Slightly confused Sirius turned to the eccentric wizard , aka Albus Percival ... Dumbledore.

'Weasley as in Arthur and Molly Weasley, the one family my mother hated the most?'

'Yes, exactly those Weasleys, m'boy. They have seven children. Three of them are currently visiting Hogwarts. The Twins are known pranksters and the fact that they had your ap would explain how they did most of their pranks and were never caught.'

'Could we ask them, Albus?'

'I don't know, Minerva, but I think we can at least try to. It is most unlikely that they went somewhere over the summer, they always stay at home.'

The teachers and Marauders left the room, leaving behind a furiously grumbling caretaker.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVA

_The Borrow_

Two identical redheaded boys turned away from a window and stormed out of their room, downstairs and into the kitchen.

'Mom ...'

'... mom, what are the ...'

'... teachers doing ...'

'... in our...'

'... front garden?'

A nice-looking, a bit plumb woman turned around and looked at the Twins sceptically.

'Don't be ridiculous! Why should your ... oh!'

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Who might that be?'

Four identical eyes were rolled.

'Mom ...'

'... we just told you ...'

'...that that are ...'

'...our -'

'Hello Mrs. Weasley how great to see you in good health! I am sorry for the interruption, but may we step in?'

'Ohhh, yes, euhh, of course, Headmaster Dumbledore!'

'My dear Molly it has been a long time since I was your headmaster. Why don't you just call me 'Albus'?'

'Well, ... Albus. What brings you here during the summer holidays? They didn't do anything wrong, did they?'

She shot a quick glance to her two troublemakers.

'We? ...'

'Why would ...

'... you think? We ... '

'... did something wrong,'

'... dear mother? ...'

'Good day ...'

'..., professors ...'

'... by the way!'

'Good day, Messrs. Weasley. We came to ask if we could borrow something that... , well, how should I say it? Not truly belongs to you. A map, it is, if I recall correctly.'

The Twins exchanged glances while their mother glared furiously at them.

'YOU STOLE SOMETHING?'

'We didn't steal!...'

'...It just laid there...'

'... unused over so...'

'... many years, we truly had ...'

'...pity with it! ...'

'It was like ... I don't know ...'

'... picking up a lost Knut from a street, Forge, my dear twin?'

'Yes exactly, Gred!'

'Could you please obtain it for us?'

'Yes of course ...'

'...sir, Mr. Headmaster!'

The Twins left the kitchen, running into their room and rummaging through their stuff. Meanwhile in the kitchen Moony and Padfoot had a hushed conversation with each other.

'Wonder how they opened it ...'

'Yeah me too, Moony, they must be no good, huh?'

'Like Albus said, they are true Pranksters!'

'How comes you're so enthusiastic, Professor Lupin?'

'Stop calling me that, Lord Black!'

'Ewww. Did you have to say that out lou-'

'Here it ...'

'...is, Professors!'

They handed the torn old parchment to Remus, who opened it and drew his wand.

'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!'

Fred and George gaped at him.

'Are you ...?'

'He has to!'

'After all ...'

A mischievous glint got in the Marauder's eyes.

'Am what?'

_'One of them_?'

'Them?'

'The Marauders, ...

'...of course.'

'Greatest ...

'... Pranksters of ...

'... Hogwarts' history!'

'Messrs Moony, Padfoot ...'

'... Wormtail and Prongs!'

'Maybe I am? Am I, Paddy?'

'Maybe you are! Am _I_, Moony?'

'Yes, you _definitively_ are, Padfoot!'

The jaws of the Twins dropped to the ground. After a while they found back their composure and bowed in a most silly looking way, arms waving like windmills.

'It is ...'

'... an honour!'

The conversation was interrupted by the Great-And-All-Knowing-Supreme-Mugwump.

'Do you see her on it?'

The faces of the two Marauders grew instantly sirius.( - no pun intended ..., well maybe ...) They observed the map a while and then Remus lifted his wand again.

'Show me Algea Noir!'

He and his friend shook their head simultaneously.

'Nothing!'

'Maybe you're saying it wrong ...'

He murmured a second name, only he and Moony could hear.

'Mhh, nothing again ... she isn't on the castle's grounds ...'

'That is most unfortunate. We can look over it more closely in Hogwarts ... Thank you for your hospitality, Molly! Unfortunately we have to leave now. Have a good day!'

He turned around and left, with him all of the Hogwarts staff that had accompanied him. Sirius looked at the Twins, winked and stuffed the map in one of their front pockets.

'Just let my daughter get a glimpse on it once in a while ...'

'Sirius, do you really ting this is appro -'

'Since when do I care for appropriate, Moony?'

With Fred and George's muffled giggles they left too.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVA

I should've recognized this room as I saw the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. It was the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room. After I read a few chapters of Hogwarts: A History the reality came back in form of a building hunger. What should I do? F*** the door was looked! Why the heck I couldn't exit the freakin' ROOM? That was NOT normal! And of course the room answered me that question. A yellowish piece of parchment appeared on the mahogany table.

_Dear Visitor,_

_This room has locked himself down, because of the wish it was made with. You will not be able to exit until you are ready to face what is outside._

_Yours sincerely _

_The Room!_

Well, ... perfect! I'll never be ready to face my friends and ... father. Does that mean I will be locked in here forever? Another parchment:

_YES!_

Tz, very funny ... And how will I eat? You cannot create food, as that is one of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration! ANOTHER parchment ... it gets slightly annoying, you know?

_Call a House Elf! And, YES, I know that I'm annoying!_

Call a House Elf? ... Okay why not?

'Euh ... House Elf?' (_POP_, ohh, how I _hate_ that noise ...)

'What cans Beppy do for young master?'

Master? What the ...?

'(cough)Please don't call me 'master', Beppy... I would like to have something to eat, please ...'

'Of course, young ...'

'Algea!'

'... young Algea, ma'am'

The House Elf turned around and was ready to leave as a thought struck me.

'Wait!... please ... for a moment, Beppy.'

'Yes, young Algea, ma'am!'

She would be able to tell the headmaster where I am, wouldn't she? The words on the parchment faded, only the _YES_ stayed in the middle. Well ... do you have a way to make her unable to do so? The word remained. I wish you to do it! _Hey! Don't boss me around! _Please? _Okay ... _Thank you! _Hm... _Ohh, how I _hate _that word. It's so annoying! (_To C: Don't you think so, too? :)_) It's not even a true word ...

'You can go now, Beppy and thank you!'

She disappeared_. _I sat down at the table, thinking furiously. The grown-ups would worry about me very soon ... but I can't let them know ... I can't face them yet! I could leave a note for my friends, but how? I can't get ... Beppy! Think of the devil or House Elf and he appears with a loud _POP! _

'Here are yours food ma'am Algea ...'

'Thank you, Beppy! Could you please put this note on Rose Stern's bed? Please don't let her see you ...'

I reached over the table to the pencil and paper (yes, not _everyone_ can be that old-fashioned!) that had just appeared there and wrote a short note. They would know that it came from me ...

'Of course young Algea, ma'am!'

I smiled at her as she disappeared and tucked into my meal.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVA

_Headmaster's Office (well I can't help it)_

Rose panted as she arrived at the headmasters office. They had searched through the whole night and part of the morning and she never had had the chance to go into her room 'till then.

'Ahhh, Miss Stern. How can I help you?'

'I got ... (pant) a note from (pant) Gea!'

The old headmaster stood up abruptly.

'May I see it?'

'Yes of course, Professor!'

She reached into one of her pocked and took out a nearly blank sheet of paper. Only three lines of neat handwriting could be seen on it:

_Dear Star and Scorpion,_

_I am fine! Please don't worry! Greet Mr. Weird-Power-Voice aka French-guy, Blacky/Padfoot/Snuffles, What-The-Heck-Is-A-Supreme-Mugwump and The Bat aka The Half-Blood Prince from me!_

_Love! Starflower_

'Are you sure she wrote this?'

'Absolutely! No one else uses those nicknames ... I guess she used them to assure us that she is ... well ... _she _AND it is her handwriting!'

'Why should she bring that note into your room and not stay there?'

'Maybe she didn't bring it?'

'But who could...? House Elves! Of course! Could you please inform Mr. Lupin and Black to come into the kitchens? They should be in their quarters.'

'Yes, of course, sir!'

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVA

_The Kitchens_

A few minutes later every person mentioned on the letter stood in front of the gathered house elves. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'Did anyone of you see Algea Noir also known as (cough) ... well under another name?'

The Elves shook their heads, but shortly after that one of them, Beppy, started to hit his head against the next table violently. The 'French-guy' rushed forward to hold her back. Dumbledore came nearer and talked in a soothing voice.

'Stop, Beppy, it is all right! Just look at me ... _Legilimens!_'

He stared into blank space for a few moments. Then he muttered:

'_Memoriarum Monstro_!'

And suddenly the face of the one and only Algea Noir appeared on the nearest kitchen wall and another voice, Beppy's, started to speak:

_'What cans Beppy do for young master?'_

_Algea looked totally dumbstruck and a little bit disgusted. She coughed._

_'Please don't call me 'master', Beppy... I would like to have something to eat, please ...'_

_Smiling slightly she looked at the House Elf. For one moment you could read the words that were written on the parchment she hold in her hands:_

Call a House Elf! And, YES, I know that I'm annoying! _What was that? Letters of an admirer?_

_'Of course, young ...'_

_'Algea!'_

_'... young Algea, ma'am'_

_The House Elf turned around and was ready to leave as Algea called her back._

_'Wait please for a moment, Beppy.'_

_She looked thoughtful._

_'Yes, young Algea, ma'am!'_

_Algea had looked blankly into the air for a while as the words on the parchment faded, only the _YES_ remained in the middle of it. The word stayed there for a while until it was replaced by: _Hey! Don't boss me around!_, _Okay ..._ and then _Hm..._ She snapped out of thought, staring at the parchment for a few seconds, like she'd done after every change and then smiled openly at Beppy. _

_'You can go now, Beppy and thank you!'_

_A strange kind of magic could be felt as she left ... the vision got blurry ... the scene rearranged._

_They were in the mysterious room again and the House Elf spoke._

_'Here are yours food ma'am Algea ...'_

_Algea smiled at her and then frowned slightly._

_'Thank you, Beppy! Could you please put a note on Rose Stern's bed? Please don't let her see you ...'_

_She reached over the table to the pencil and paper that had just appeared there and wrote three short lines. _

_'Of course young Algea, ma'am!'_

_The last thing to see was the smiling face of Algea Noir._

The kitchen was covered in silence until Sirius broke it grinning like a maniac.

'Well, ... that was informative ... She's okay ... that is great.'

Remus nodded and looked at the now calmer Beppy. He contrariwise to his friend looked even more worried.

'Can you tell me where she is, Beppy?'

She shook her head violently, gigantic ears flapping against her head. Poor houseelf ...

'Beppy can't say, sirs, Beppy caaaan't! Beppy will punish herself, but Beppy ...'

'Nooo, you don't have to punish yourself, Beppy!'

The gentle voice of Rose intercepted the poor House Elf's rant. Rab mumbled something barely audible (the words 'Hermione', 'SPEW' and 'badges' were the only ones that were understandable) and got a death glare in exchange.

'Thank you, Beppy, for your help!'

The headmaster looked at the other humans (and werewolves, it depends on you... do you call them humans or beasts?) in the room, his eyes twinkling (something they hadn't done in the last two days).

'We know she is alright, that is brilliant! Now we only have to find out were in the castle she is and why she's hiding.'

'Are you sure she is in the castle, Albus?'

'Yes, Remus. The House Elves of Hogwarts can only be called by a student or visitor inside of the property.'

'But we searched everything, she isn't on the map ... and this scene happened one and a half days ago! She needs food ...'

'Beppy brought her enough food to live for of it over a week! But what interests me most is that piece of parchment she had. It is obvious that she talked to it in some way, probably her mind ...'

'I have never seen a room that big and furnished like that inside of the Hogwarts' walls.'

'We will find her ... we _will_! Don't be worried Remus, everything will go well ...'

'But, what if ... what do you think is the reason ... she is shutting herself in somewhere!'

'I don't know her reasons, but we will find out at the latest when we find her and that will be _very _soon!'

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN AVA

It had been four days, since I found the room, since I found out who my father is ... and I wasn't even nearly ready to talk to him. I have read most of the books I had recognized and others as well. I knew that my birthday would be in a few days. The 2st of March. I am not a winter child, but a spring one! Isn't that great? Winter children are BORING! I am not! I had to calculate to get the date. The day my home became a toothpick had been the 7th I had to rest for seven days, two days of wandering inside the castle's corridors and now four days here ... wait ... my birthday's tomorrow! WOOOOHH! Only one day and I'm eleven! But then sadness struck me and I sighed deeply. I would not be able to celebrate my birthday with my friends. I would be alone and locked in here. No presents ... no party ... no friends ... perfect. _What have you done Algea Noir ... what have you done?_ Tears nearly (only NEARLY, mind that word!) rolling out of my eyes I opened another book ..._A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry _(_... _well, ... interesting) and continued to wait.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVA

_Staffroom_

After a bit more than four days of searching everyone was exhausted and most of the grown-ups angry at the missing girl. _Why didn't she just leave that room? Why is she hiding anyway? Why doesn't she want us to know where she is? _Sirius and Remus sat in chairs at the door as Sirius suddenly stood up. He had used the time he had had to be in the Hospital to read the Harry Potter-Books, had reached year five, but stopped in the middle. He had suddenly remembered something out of that book ... a room ... a room not shown on the map. _The Room of Requirement!_ Remus looked at him strangely.

'I just wanna go to the loo, Moony! Nothing that will keep the Earth from spinning, don't worry ...'

_I want to be alone with her ... only for a few minutes. It will ... may be the right time to tell her ..._

''kay, Padfoot!'

But he looked rather suspicious. _Damn those werewolf instincts! They will do me no good!_ Quickly Sirius left the room. Running along the hallways he tried to remember ... _What corridor? What ...? S__eventh floor in the left wing ... there it is! _He transformed into his Animagus form to be able to run even faster! _Opposite to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy ... _He stopped abruptly as he reached the right floor and started pacing ... _I want to get in the same room as my daughter! I want to get in the same room as my daughter! I want to get in the same room as my daughter!_ He stood in front of the blank wall and ...

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVA

I was just reading the last page of the 20th book as a parchment fluttered on the page.

_Your father seeks admission to this room._

What the heck? How did he find out?

_I don't know!_

And I never thought you would! It's just a shock ... Damn, I'm getting even more loony ... I'm starting to talk to a room! Am I ready to face him? No ... well, I don't know. That he's here shows that he searched for me ... Maybe ... Okay, okay, okay ... Let him in, please ...

_Here he comes..._

Thank you.

_You're welcome!_

The door opened and revealed my father. I was just sitting there pretending to read the book I was holding, my thoughts racing themselves around my head.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVA

... a door appeared. Resisting the urge to jump in the air in joy, he grinned and slowly opened it. As the door closed Sirius could literally feel the lock snap into place, but he didn't really care. His eyes were on his daughter who sat there and read calmly, oblivious to the pain and fear she had caused. He walked into the room ... slowly, holding himself back. She didn't look up, eyes fixed on the book, unmoving. The only sign that she didn't truly read, but Sirius Black didn't see that, he just saw how indifferent she looked. _Arrogant! _Eyes blazing, he crossed his arms before his chest. His voice sounded abnormal cool as he spoke.

'What do you think you are doing here?'

Her eyes snapped up (_Hell, ... she looks exactly like her mother ...) _as she slowly put the book she had(n't) been reading on the table in front of her.

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVA

The moment I saw him standing there his arms crossed, eyes like the devil something snapped inside of me. He looked exactly like my adoptive father ... ready to strike the next moment. I could have cried and screamed in anger at the same time. Are all fathers the same? Angry idiots, doing nonsense before thinking? I put my book at the table, watching him carefully, prepared to duck a coming fist if necessary. My voice matched his in coolness as I answered his absolutely unnecessary question with another one.

'Isn't that obvious?'

He came nearer in a threatening manner, seeming even more angry. I stood up to feel less cornered.

'How _dare_ you ...'

'How dare I what, _dear father_. Exist? Say what I believe? Be locked in this goddamn room for _over _FOUR DAYS? WHAT?'

My voice had risen higher and louder with every syllable. He deflated like a Black-Balloon (haha, funny, isn't it?) and stretched out his arms as if to hug me, but them took them back and clenched his hands next to his body and backed away.

'H-How do you know? I didn't ... Who?'

'I heard you and Lupin talk about it ...'

'Ohhh, I am ... I am so – I am so sorry. Please ... Algea ... I ...'

What was the man talking about? Why was he sorry? What did he do?

'Wha- what are you talking about?'

'I didn't tell you ... I knew ..., but I was a coward ... I shouldn't have screamed. Algea, ...I.'

'So you are my father? (he just stared at me) I just ... I just don't know what to think of this ...'

He went to the next chair and slumped into it.

'Why? ... Did I- did I do something ... ?'

'No ... no ... I'm just-just frightened that Lupin was ... (I gulped)wrong...'

Now he seemed confused.

'What did Moony say?'

I just shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it .. He got the hint and changed the topic.

'Sooo, you said something about being locked in here ... Why? In those books it was described as one of the more 'friendly' rooms ...'

'I wanted to be alone as I created it ... so it is now waiting for the moment I am ready to face ... '

'Me?'

I shifted awkwardly under his gaze ... it seemed almost ... concerned? Why did he care about my opinion of him? Adults normally don't do that, do they?

'Well... euhh ... yes?'

It was more a question than a statement. I sat down again and he stared at me as a wry grin spread over his face ...

'You have no idea how much you look like your mother ...'

'Is that everything you wizards can do? Compare others to their parents ... I mean ... seriously? Snape compares Harry to James ... EVERYONE compares Harry to Potter ...Someday he'll THINK he's Potter!'

My thoughts drifted away ... I know I should've been more concerned by the fact that I was sitting in a probably locked room with my new-found father ..., but actually ... I was just totally annoyed with those comparisons ... Black watched me ... looking slightly amused ... What the he-? Why is he amused now?

'You wizards? You do realize that you are a witch ... do you?

I am a ... What? 'Till then I hadn't really thought about that ... all this years I had longed to go away from my adoptive parents ... and then I even thought they were my real ones ...I always wanted to be something special ..., but THAT? I had read so many things about magic ... there aren't only good sides to it ... If Sirius had still been in Askaban ... Voldemort was yet to rise ...

'I am ... I am NOT!'

Now a full blown grin could be seen on his face.

'You are not? And who stunned Snivellus then? '

Again this ... NAME. Couldn't he just STOP that.

'Could you please refrain from insulting Severus Snape when I can hear you?'

The smile dropped of Black's face ...

'You are a Sni- euh ... Snape-fan?'

I just stared at him while he seemed to think very heavily about something unpleasant.

'You called James, 'Potter' ... you don't like him, do you?'

Now his stare got angry ... again. I slightly backed away ... further into my chair and nodded. Now he growled like a dog ready to bite ... I nearly sighed... yes, you you could see his temper in the HP-books, but this ... His voice got louder.

'And WHAT did James do to earn that dislike and why ... pray tell do you like Snivellus?'

I breathed in deeply while I furiously searched for words that wouldn't make Black even more angry. I found none ... so leaning back in my chair and folding my arms in front of my chest I ... _improvised._

'There is one thing I absolutely don't like ... besides mass murderers, thieves and tax collectors and that are bullies ... and James Potter was definitely one! And it is SNAPE for GODS sake!'

Black jumped up, his eyes blazing.

'Is that the ...'

His coming rant was stopped by an old piece of parchment that fluttered into my lap. I picked it up and turned it around to read the writing on it. _Someone demands permission to enter. _Who? _The werewolf!_

I glanced up at my father. His eyes still burned with suppressed anger, but it was dominated by a keen curiosity.

'Your friend ... my old teacher wants to pay us a visit.'

'Remus? Huh ... why don't you let him in?'

I rolled my eyes, but obeyed. Could you please, Mr. Room? Talking to a room ... seriously? I looked up at the door and groaned as Beaulac came in...

ADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVA NALAMALNADVANALAMALNADVANALA MALNADVANALAMALNADVANALAMALN ADVA

Quite short this chapter ... huh?

THERE IS A BUTTON DOWN THERE!

I THINK ITS BEAUTIFUL! JUST KLICK IT AND REVIEW!


End file.
